


sunshine kisses

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [24]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, just all types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Wooseok makes it his mission to wake up Yuto.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Series: sonnets of fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	sunshine kisses

“Wake up! We have a schedule today!” Wooseok exclaimed as he went to wake up Yuto, the Japanese boy still sleeping peacefully in bed.

When he saw that Yuto was not attempting to even open his eyes, Wooseok crawled into bed beside him and started peppering kisses all over the older’s face, from his nose to his forehead to his eyelids. The flurry of kisses woke up Yuto after only a few seconds, making him groan as his body protested against him waking up.

“No, let me sleep,” he whined, trying to escape from Wooseok’s arms, but the younger only held on tighter.

“Nope,” Wooseok said in between kisses, “you have to get up now, otherwise no kisses for the rest of the day.”

Yuto opened his eyes finally to see Wooseok hovering over him with a beaming smile. He got up and pressed their lips together in a morning greeting before flopping back onto his bed.

“I’m pretty sure I can survive with no kisses for a day,” Yuto said smugly as he closed his eyes once more.

“Okay then, what about no cuddles for a day?”

Yuto was awake and out of bed within the next ten seconds.


End file.
